I Blame it On the Violin
by eccentricfire
Summary: Not that I've got anything against violinists..." After an accident, a chain reaction of events is set off, leaving Peter Zone with one of the weirdest families ever, not so much by what they do as what they are. The rating is for later chapters.


A/N: Just so you know, this is a family that I really did make on The Sims 2. I just gave them a little bit of back story. This is a fanfic for The Sims 2, not the original, and it's taking into account all the expansion packs through Apartment Life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Sims 2. It belongs to EA Games and all those other people. I do own the characters Peter, Pyra, Flora, Bartholomew, Nico, Morticia, Twilight, Bandit, Mimi, and George Zone.

Here's chapter one of the long-awaited (okay, most likely not really) I Blame it on the Violin! I know it's short-ish, but the chapters will be longer later. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Empty Lot**

I pull up next to the lot where I live, switch the keys off in the ignition, and lean back in the seat. I don't want to get out. Not yet.

Not ever.

But I know I will have to. I roll my head to the side to peer out the right window. Everyone was there. Now I really don't want to get out. Not if Morticia's there. But she's watching Nico, and I probably wouldn't be in any danger. Pyra is sitting on the ground, reading a book. Who knows what that one is about? I honestly don't want to find out. Bartholomew has his arm around Flora. I grind my teeth. I partially want to blame him for what happened to my sister. But Flora looks up at him and smiles, and clutches the light closer to her. The only source of light in the whole lot. Morticia is avoiding it. No surprise there.

Then there's little Twilight. She looks up with her large eyes and tugs on George's arm. Without paying her a second glance, he takes her hand and leads her over to Nico. She wants to watch him, too. Nico is playing his violin.

That blasted violin.

Not that I've got anything against violinists.

But that was the thing that really started all this. That blasted violin was the real reason why I ended up with this weird family. You may be thinking, "Well, I have a pretty weird family, too!" No, no, I don't mean weird as in, "my little brother licks the toilet seat, and my older brother eats paper plates, and my mom tangos with a mop." I don't mean weird by what they do. In fact, they don't do much of anything. Bandit, Mimi and I are the only ones who have any kind of income. Heck, we're the only ones that **can** have any source of income.

Speaking of which, where are Bandit and Mimi? Never mind, I can hear them meowing at my car door. Now that I think about it, the cats aren't normal, either. Bandit is a Bombay, but his belly and tail are blood red, while Mimi is that same shade of red with a large, dark brown patch from her head to the base of her tail and a silver patch on top of that. And what kinds of cats hold jobs?

As I was saying, my family isn't weird by what they do; they're weird by what they are. I open the car door and shoo the cats back to the lot. The empty lot. The ten of us live on an empty lot. Things didn't used to be like this. We all used to live normal lives, hold jobs, have a place to call home. But all that has changed, and only in the course of a year. I almost regret meeting the Zone family. Strike that, I definitely regret meeting the Zone family. But it was either that, or live alone. Flora wouldn't have been able to take that. We had no choice.

I don't want to face them tonight. I'll take a drive around the Bluewater Village. Anything to get me away. I twist the key in the ignition again, press my foot to the gas pedal, and pull away from the empty lot once more that day.

Maybe I should start from the beginning, hm? Maybe I should tell you how we all ended up together anyway...

I was born to Timothy and Rebecca Williams. My little sister, Flora, was born three years later. I'm very close to my little sister. We didn't always get along so well though. Our personalities were very different. While we were growing up, I was the overachieving intellect. I was in a private school, had straight A's, and spent a lot of time studying. I especially loved mechanics. I never passed up a chance for extra credit, and I wasn't the most outgoing of people.

Flora was the exact opposite. She loved to be around people. Well, not people so much as her family. She loved mom and dad, and she loved me. She always asked for homework help – not because she needed help with it, mind you – she asked for help so that she had an excuse to be with her older brother. As for interests, she loved nature. She was almost always helping mom in the small vegetable garden behind the house. It fit, considering her name.

Now that I think about it, the fact that we had such different personalities was a good thing. I reminded her to keep up with her studies, and she reminded me that life didn't have to be all work and no play. Between our balanced personalities and our parent's care to make sure we didn't get into too much trouble, our family was close to what some would call the perfect modern family.

But all good things must come to an end.

Mom and dad both passed away from a severe case of pneumonia they contracted while ice skating one winter. The initial shock of the fact that someone died was bad enough, so it was horrifying that my parents were the ones. Little did I know then that the death of one person could set off a chain reaction of events much worse than simply the death of my parents. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents like any good son would. I was devastated when they died.

Flora was destroyed.

If there was one thing in the world Flora couldn't stand, it was being alone. Alone, without a family. But she had me. And I knew I had to do everything in my power to keep her going. I was the head of the family now. I wouldn't have to be for very long, though. Two minors living alone, with no living relatives to account for don't go over with the authorities very well. We either had to find someone to take us in right away, or we would be sent to an orphanage.

We decided on the Zone family.

Mr. and Mrs. Zone were more than happy to take us in. After all, Flora was best friends with their eldest child and only daughter, Pyra. I got along pretty well with Pyra's brothers, Bartholomew and Nico. We were a relatively close-knit group of friends, and we spent the rest of our childhood together.

Eventually, Pyra and I graduated. Then came Nico, and finally, Bart and Flora. We all ended up going to the same college and staying in the same dorm building. Strangely enough, the building only had six dorm rooms total. We nicknamed ourselves the "Dorm Thieves" because we took up all the space in the dorm.

Now, wait a minute, the math turns out wrong, doesn't it? There were six rooms, but there were only five of us. Even though we were all living there, there was still one empty dorm room. Or rather, there should have been an empty dorm room. It was actually already occupied when we first arrived.

Our dorm mate was Morticia East.

* * *

Whee! So, how did you like it? Morticia is introduced in full next chapter. The chapters will be a little longer and much more interesting later. Anyhoo, I'd really appreciate responses to this. Do you think this story's a good idea? Another thing: I've never been very good with deciding genres, so could someone perhaps help me out? Review, please!


End file.
